


Only the Faithful Left Standing

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Five Times God!Castiel Felt Something [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Faithful Left Standing

The sounds of the souls buzzed through Castiel’s mind, pleas, screams, laughter, all manner of noises that would have distracted a lesser being. Castiel was above such distractions now and tuned them all out effortlessly. He stared at the angel before him, deciding in what manner he should kill him.

He wasn’t stalling; after all, he’d killed his own brothers and sisters before in the past. He hadn’t enjoyed the experience. He still didn’t, yet it was a necessary evil in the grand scheme of things. He’d killed his brothers in the name of Dean, rebelling against Heaven because he believed in the will of the righteous man. He’d killed his brothers in the name of himself, newly raised to godhood, because he believed what he was doing was righteous.

“You’ve turned against me. You’ve all turned against me,” Castiel intoned, passing judgement on the angel who’d sided with Raphael.

He blinked slowly, a flash of memory blinking into place behind his eyes. In that memory, he was killing Balthazar, stabbing that traitourous angel in the back. It had only seemed fitting for one who’d double-crossed him, stabbing Castiel in the back in the figurative sense instead of the literal. Then another memory replaced the first. This time it was of Raphael, of making the powerful archangel’s female vessel explode over a cold white tiled wall. The vessel’s blood had seemed so very red against the whiteness, almost unnaturally so.

He shook himself back to the present and his current task of exacting revenge against those who had stood against him for so long. His lust for revenge was very strong, consuming his entire being with a white hot intensity that nothing else could match nor sate. They would pay, every last one of them, Castiel knew. He would spare only those who had proven true to his cause and had been wise to stand with him, not against.

He raised his hand, fingers poised,, a smirk transforming his face into something almost human. There was a brief pause where time slowed before he snapped his fingers. The angel before him exploded, echoing Raphael’s own explosion quite admirably.

Castiel moved on, striding through the corridors of Heaven, searching out the next in a long line of angels who’d stood against him. While each angelic death was satisfying in its own right, his lust for revenge would not be fulfilled until only he and his faithful were left standing.


End file.
